


Stress Relief

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Series: Commander Fox Week, 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempt at humour, CC-1010 | Fox Needs a Hug and a Nap, Commander Fox Week, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day 2, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fox is Stressed okay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Quinlan and Thorn are Both Little Shits for Fox's Own Good, That's Not How The Force Works, To my knowledge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: “What the kriff happened to you?” Quinlan asked, staring at him with wide eyes.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Commander Fox Week, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820248
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200
Collections: Commander Fox





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: High-Speed Chase | Animal Transformation
> 
> For Day 2's prompt, I chose to do "Animal Transformation". This has absolutely nothing to do with all the adorable "Commander Fox is Turned Into a Fox" art on Tumblr. Nothing at all...
> 
> For my own safety, I also made sure that this entry remained lighthearted. I think some people were upset with the feels I had inflicted upon them in the Day 1 prompt. Sorry not sorry, guys! :)
> 
> I hope you all find this a fun, lighthearted read!

Commander Fox was stressed and tired; everyone close to him knew it. His fellow commanders in the Coruscant Guard knew it, Quinlan Vos knew it, pretty much all the men under his command knew it, his batchmates knew it, and the Chancellor most likely knew it (he just didn’t care).

The one that most knew about Fox’s stress and tiredness, however, was The Force. The Force had felt it for some time now and The Force was done with it. The Force would fix this, one way or another.

* * *

Quinlan flashed a grin to Thorn as he walked by on his way to Fox’s office. Quinlan wasn’t on a mission and Fox’s shift had ended about half an hour ago; it was the perfect time to for Quinlan to spend time with him. Whether the evening would go on with Quinlan annoying Fox, them having sex, or just spending time together didn’t really matter to him.

Quinlan reached Fox’s door and knocked. “Foxy! I’m home, love!”

Usually, Fox would respond with some rude or snarky comment. It had never offended Quinlan; he found it amusing for the most part and it was just how they liked to interact.

This time, though, there was nothing but silence. Quinlan was confused. He _knew_ Fox was in his office. Where else would he go if he wasn’t on shift? _His quarters, most likely. He probably just didn’t hear me._

Quinlan entered Fox’s office and noticed it was empty. _Yup, in his quarters. Why though? He works on reports in his office after he gets off shift, no matter how tired he is._

Quinlan walked to the door connecting Fox’s office and quarters and knocked. “Foxy, my dearest! I heard that you missed me!”

Still nothing. Quinlan narrowed his eyes and reached out into The Force, feeling for Fox’s force presence. It was beyond the door. Quinlan shook his head. _Maybe he’s finally overworked himself to the point he passed out..._

Quinlan opened the door and froze. On Fox’s bed was a red fox, trying furiously to do... something with the datapad on the bed in front of it.

“What the actual kriff?” Quinlan asked, staring in shock at the fox. The fox’s head snapped up and stared at Quinlan.

The fox jumped off the bed and began running to the door. Quinlan quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting to let the fox run around Fox’s office and ruin it.

The fox stopped at the door and stared up at him, eyes narrowed. Quinlan bent down and held out a hand to the fox. It growled at him; Quinlan had a feeling it was meant to be intimidating, but it just sounded adorable.

“Hey, little one,” Quinlan said, keeping his voice soft. “What are you doing here, huh?” Quinlan reached towards the fox and placed a hand on its head and scratched behind its ears.

The fox leaned into the touch and made an, in Quinlan’s opinion, absolutely adorable whiny noise. Quinlan smiled and continued scratching. “You’re a sweetheart, aren’t you? How’d you get in here, little one? I doubt Fox would’ve let you in here.”

The fox paused and looked at him. This close, Quinlan got a good look at his eyes and immediately noticed the similarities to Fox’s eyes. He stopped scratching and reached out to The Force again to search the fox’s force presence. It was Fox’s.

“Fox?” Quinlan choked out.

The fox gave him such an unimpressed stare that Quinlan knew right then and there that it was Fox.

“What the kriff happened to you?” Quinlan asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

Fox walked towards his bed and Quinlan got up to follow him. When he looked on the bed, he saw Fox’s blacks strewed out on the bed along with the datapad that had a report Fox had most likely been working on before he had turned.

“You had passed out while working and you woke up like this?” Quinlan guessed. Fox nodded. “I’ve... never heard of anything like this happening before.”

Fox gave him a look and it was easy to guess what he was saying. _Change me back. I don’t have time for this; I need to get back to work._

Quinlan sighed and looked to The Force to figure out what was wrong. Strangely, he didn’t get a sense of wrongness; he got a sense of contentment.

After a few moments, Quinlan addressed Fox, “I don’t think there’s anything I can do. This is the will of The Force.”

Fox narrowed his eyes at him. _I don’t care, change me back_ was the vibe Quinlan was getting from that look.

Quinlan shook his head. “I don’t know what you expect me to do about this, Fox. If it’s the will of The Force, you’ll change back when it wants you to.”

Fox turned away and jumped back onto his bed, going back to the datapad. Quinlan could now tell that he was trying to type. He got an idea of what The Force was trying to do.

Quinlan smirked. “You know Foxy, foxes don’t use datapads.”

Fox looked up and gave him a look that read, _kriffing watch me_. He went back to trying to work.

Quinlan sat on the bed beside him and pulled Fox into his lap. He struggled briefly, and then leaned into the hand that Quinlan was once again using to scratch behind his ears.

The moment was interrupted by the door to Fox’s quarters slamming open. “Sir!” Thorn called.

Fox jumped out of his lap. “Close the kriffing door!” Quinlan shouted. Thorn immediately slammed the door.

“Umm, what’s going on?” Thorn asked, looking between the fox on the ground and Quinlan. “Where’s the Commander?”

Quinlan grinned and gestured at the fox. Thorn’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

Quinlan nodded. “I came in here and found him like this.”

“Why?” Thorn asked, strangely calm. _I guess he’s seen other crazy things._

“It’s the will of The Force,” Quinlan said. “I think The Force finally got tired of Fox overworking himself, so he was turned into a fox to finally get some rest.”

Fox turned to glare at Quinlan, before moving forward to stand in front of Thorn. If it had been anyone else, Thorn would’ve said the look he received was pleading.

Thorn looked at Quinlan, who shook his head. Thorn bent down and stared his Commander in the eyes. Then he grinned and shrugged casually. “Sorry sir, but if this is the will of The Force, then who am I to argue?”

Fox stood in shook. _Thorn, you kriffing traitor._

Quinlan stood up to hand Thorn Fox’s datapad and grinned. “You’ll handle this for him, right?”

Thorn nodded. “Of course I will, General. The Commander needs his rest, after all.”

Quinlan smirked. “You’re such a good brother.”

Thorn nodded. “I know.”

The two looked at each other. Quinlan moved over to Fox and picked him. Fox let out a series of angry, yipping noises and tried to get free.

Thorn scratched behind Fox’s ears. “Get some rest, sir. You need it.” Then he opened the door and left, making sure to close it behind him.

Quinlan walked back to the bed and sat down, making sure to keep Fox in his lap and went back to scratching behind his ear. Fox soon stopped struggling and relaxing into Quinlan’s hold, pushing his head into Quinlan’s hand.

“I think it’s time we get some rest, Vixen,” Quinlan said. He moved Fox out of his lap so he could push the blacks off of the bed and dim the lights.

Quinlan laid down on the now-clear bed. Fox just stood on the bed, not moving.

“Come on, dear. You _finally_ have a chance to relax and take a break, so take it.”

Fox slowly moved up to lay beside Quinlan and curled into his side. Quinlan went back to scratching behind his ears, liking how much Fox seemed to enjoy it.

Just as Quinlan was starting to doze off, Fox rolled onto his back. When Quinlan looked at him in confusion, Fox started at him. He picked up a faint, _Get on with it._

Quinlan smirked and began petting the belly of the fox beside him. The adorable whiny noise from earlier came back. This went on until Quinlan finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

When Quinlan woke up to find Fox curled into his side and completely naked, he didn’t complain. _Thank The Force._

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
